Knighty-Knight Boys
by Robster80
Summary: PG for swearing. This is something I did for the heck of it. Just think of this as one of the DBZ movies, because it fits in nowhere in any of my stories or plots.


#### Knighty-Knight Boys

###### A Looney Tunes parody fic by Robster80

Author's notes:I do not own any of the characters used in this story. And please do not ask me how all this happened!I did it for the fun of it, so THERE IS NOT BACK-STORY TO ALL OF THIS!

**Tyrannomon:Ah-ah-ah…**

** **

**Piedmon:Marshmallows ready!**

** **

**Tyrannomon:ACHOO!!!!**

(_As it sneezes, Tyrannomon shoots flames from it's mouth & nose, cooking the marshmallows held by Piedmon, Wormmon, and Gazimon.)_

**Gazimon (Bites into his marshmallow):^_^!Nothing like roasted marshmallows!**

(_Enter Ken/Digi-Emperor, Pantyhose Tarou, and Myotismon.)_

** **

** **

**Myotismon:-_-!Knock it off, you fools!**

** **

**Digi-Emperor:As for you, Tyrannomon…****(Shovels coal into Tyrannomon's mouth as he speaks)I warned you about your fire**** getting low!Now, you**

**caught a cold!**

** **

**Tarou:Why are you wasting my time in this stupid old castle?!I have a name I want changed yesterday!**

** **

**Piedmon:Because, my boy, we stole the Singing Sword from King Arthur.If he doesn't have it by tonight, whoever has it will rule his kingdom forever!**

### 

### Digi-Emperor:And that will be me, Tarou, and I shall reward your assistance with a new

### name.

_ _

_ _

## Meanwhile, at King Arthur's castle…

** **

**Griff:Sire, the Avengers Extreme has arrived.**

** **

**King Arthur:Let them enter, then guard the door!**

(_The hall doors open, revealing Ranma, TK, Shaggy, Cell, Duo, Gotsumon, and Veemon, who enter.Griff then exits, closing the doors behind_

_him.)_

** **

** **

**Ranma (Kneeling):King Arthur, what can the AX do for your majesty?**

** **

**King Arthur:Avengers Extreme, my kingdom is in peril!Evil times have befallen on Camelot ever since the Singing Sword was stolen by the Digimon**

Emperor, along with six other naives!

** **

**Shaggy:O.o!That means those other naives were also members of the SLI: the****Sinister ****League of ****Injustice!(****Kisses Ranma's feet)Please, Ranma!Don't**

letus get involved!Please!Please!Please!

** **

**Cell (Pulls out a hammer):Shut up, you crybaby!****(Hits Shaggy with the mallet)**

** **

**Shaggy:Ow!You guys are worse than Rob & Dave.**

** **

**Ranma:Just be thankful you never met Akane.**

** **

**TK:Is there anything else you can tell us, King Arthur?**

** **

**King Arthur:Well, a farmer came three days after the Sword was stolen and said he saw something enter the abandoned castle just two miles east of here.The**

poor man claimed he saw what resembled a Minotaur with wings, and the tail of an eel.

** **

**Veemon:o.O!If it's who I think it is, then we got more trouble on the way.**

** **

**King Arthur:Then you know of this creature?**

** **

**Duo:Unfortunately, yes.The Emperor must've bribed him/it into his army with the promise of a new name.**

** **

**King Arthur:Good sirs, I beg of you!If the Sword is not returned by midnight this night, I lose my kingdom to this Emperor.******

** **

**Ranma:Have no fear, sire!The AX are on the job!****(Turns to the others) Let's go gang!**

** **

**Shaggy:You heard what he said.****(Tries to sneak off in opposite direction, but is grabbed by Duo)**

** **

**Duo:You, too, Rain-in-the-face!-_-!**

(_Griff quickly re-enters, shutting the door behind him.)_

**Griff:Sire, a band of strangers are here, seeking the AX.**

** **

**King Arthur:Strangers, Sir Griff?**

** **

**Griff:Yes, sire.One of them is an odd duck who spouts poetry and calls himself the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High.**

** **

**Veemon:Kuno and the others!Shit!**

** **

**Duo:Which way to the back door?**

** **

**King Arthur:This castle has no back door.**

** **

**Gotsumon:You will now!****(Charges at the wall)BAKUSAI TENKETSU!**(Touches the wall with his finger.The wall then explodes from the****

**technique, creating a hole in the wall)**

**Cell:Sorry, your majesty.Send us your bill.**

(_The AX quickly exits through the hole.)_

**Griff (Shakes his head):And we just had the castle cleaned!**

** **

**King Arthur:It does not matter.I was thinking of a new secret door at that spot.Bid the strangers enter… In about five minutes.**

_ _

__

## Later, at the other castle…

** **

(_The villains are asleep, snoring loudly.A door opens slowly, creaking.)_

**_ _**

**_ _**

**Veemon's voice:Don't they use 10-W-40 in these places?!**

** **

**Gotsumon's voice:_Sh!Let's get the Sword and scram!_**

_ _

_ _

_(__Veemon & Gotsumon sneak into the room and walk up to a chest, which they open.Veemon pulls out a sword.)_

_ _

_ _

**Veemon:_You think this is it?_**

** **

**Gotsumon:_Maybe.Why do they call it the "Singing Sword?"_**

** **

**Singing Sword:"Camptown ladies sing this song, do-dah!Do-dah!"**

** **

**Veemon:_Oh brother!You had to ask!_**

** **

**Tarou (Wakes up):Huh?!Hey!**

** **

**Digi-Emperor (also wakes up):Intruders!**

** **

**Veemon:Reeeeeeeeeetreat!**

** **

**Digi-Emperor (Pulls out his whip):Drop that sword, vermin!**

(_Veemon & Gotsumon quickly escape as Digi-Emperor cracks his whip.Tarou & the Emperor turn to the others.)_

**Digi-Emperor:Quick, the Singing Sword's been stolen!**

** **

**Tarou (Kicking Tyrannomon):Wake up, you fire-breathing reptile!**

(_Waking with a start, Tyrannomon accidentally breathes fire on Gazimon & Piedmon, waking them.)_

** **

**Piedmon & Gazimon:Yeeeeooooow!**

** **

**Wormmon:Oh my goodness!**

## Outside the castle…

(_The two Digimon rush up to Ranma & the others with the sword.)_

**Ranma:You got it!**

** **

**Shaggy:That was simple.**

** **

**Gotsumon:It ain't over, yet.Two of 'em woke up as we got out.**

** **

**Cell:Then we'd better-.****(Looks at the gate)Uh-oh!**

(_The Digi-Emperor, riding on Tyrannomon, and the others charge from the open castle gate.)_

** **

**TK:Am-scray!**

(_The AX rush off with the SLI in hot pursuit.Tyrannomon shoots fire at them, burning Veemon, Shaggy, and Duo from behind.)_

**Shaggy:WA-HOO-HOO!I'M LOSING MY MIND!**

** **

**Duo:YEOW!I got a hot foot in the pocket!**

** **

**Veemon:And I got one in the-!YIIIIKES!**

(_Akane, Kuno, Kodachi, Davis, Kari, Tai, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, and Ukyo appear running towards them.)_

**Ukyo:Ranma-honey!**

** **

**Akane & Shampoo:Ranma!******

** **

**Ranma:Shit!Out of the frying pan, into the fryer.**

** **

**Jetstorm's Voice:Jump for your lives, boys!**

(_The heroes jump into the air, forcing the two groups to collide with each other.)_

**Digi-Emperor:You morons!You let them get away from us!**

** **

**Davis:Who's calling who a moron, Ken!**

(_Up above the crowd, the flying members of the AX hold onto the non-flying members.Jetstorm, Matt, Mimi, and Patamon appear.Matt &_

_Mimi are riding in Jetstorm.)_

**Matt:That was too close.You okay guys?**

** **

**Duo:Yeah.But, now what?**

** **

**Ranma:Let's take over the Emperor's castle.We'll be sitting ducks out here.C'mon!**

** **

**Jetstorm:Hey, you're the boss.**

(_The AX fly into the castle.)_

**Digi-Emperor:AFTER THEM!NOW!!!**

(_The two groups resume the chase, Wormmon & the Emperor still riding Tyrannomon.The drawbridge, however, closes before they reach the_

_edge of the moat.)_

** **

**Digi-Emperor:WHOA, TYRANNOMON!WHOA!!!**

(_They all stop at the edge, in groups, but Ryoga bumps Gazimon off, then Tyrannomon bumps Ryoga off, and Tarou bumps into Tyrannomon,_

_knocking off the Emperor & Wormmon.All four fall into the moat.Ryoga emerges as P-Chan, followed by the other three.)_

** **

**P-Chan:{Grunt!}**

** **

**Gazimon (wringing out his long ears):Serves you right, knocking me off like that, you pork roast!**

** **

**Wormmon:Well, since it's Saturday, we needed a bath.**

** **

**Digi-Emperor:OH SHUT UP!_Stupid hired help._**

(_Everyone looks up to see Patamon, Ranma, TK, Matt, Mimi, and Gotsumon looking out several front windows.)_

** **

**Patamon:Looks like the water didn't cool Ken off one bit.**

** **

**Gotsumon:Nope.**

** **

**Matt (Yelling):^_^… Hey, P-Chan!How's the water?**

(_At this, P-Chan glares.Matt, TK, and Ranma crack up at the joke.Secretly, so do Kari, Tai, and Akane.)_

**Ranma:Good one, cuz!**

** **

**Mimi:Matt!I'm surprised at you.**

** **

**TK:Mimi, that's the bastard who stole my cousin's fiancee from him.**

** **

**Mimi:Really? My bad.**

** **

**Davis (hopping mad):You're the bastard, TJ!Just wait until I get my hands on you!**

** **

**Myotismon:Open that bridge, you punks!Open it, I say-!**

(_The bridge falls on Davis & Myotismon, flattening them.At the gate, stand Flamedramon, Duo/Deathscythe-Hell, Jetstorm, and Cell, each_

_aiming a weapon/gun except for Flamedramon.)_

** **

**Jetstorm (in a Dirty Harry voice):Go ahead.Make my day.**

** **

**Tai:Cool it, guys!Kari and I are on your side-.**

(_Tai tries to step forward, but Jetstorm fires a shot at the ground near his feet.)_

** **

**Flamedramon:That was your only warning shot for all of you.Keep back!**

** **

**Deathscythe-Hell:Wait-a-sec!Aren't we missing two skunks?**

** **

**Davis' voice:_Get me outta here!_******

** **

**Myotismon's voice:_Close it!Close it!Close it up again!_**

(_The Bridge slow rises and closes, revealing a flattened Davis & Myotismon.)_

** **

**Piedmon:-_-… Well that's one way to slim down.**

** **

**Tai (looking up):Hey, Matt!I thought we were buds!**

** **

**Matt:Sorry, dude!Ranma and TK are my family.How can I turn my back on them?Besides, your sister shouldn't have played with my kid brother's heart like**

that!

** **

**Kari (begins to cry):He just had to twist the knife some more, didn't he?**

** **

**Tai:He's right, though.Dammit, Kari, why'd you go and do that to a good friend, especially your best friend?**

** **

**Kari (now angry):YOU'RE A LOTTA HELP, TAI!**

** **

**Digi-Emperor:People!Since fate has brought us together for a similar goal, I suggest we join forces to get in the castle and overtake those rascals.All**

against?**(Silence)Good.**

** **

**Tarou:Leave it to me, your highness.****(Jumps into the moat, changing into his cursed Minotaur form, then flies up to the window Ranma & TK are at)**

** **

**Ranma:Fortunately, we came prepared.**

(Ranma & TK quickly pull out guns and shoot three tranquilizers each at Tarou/Minotaur, who becomes very drowsy, and falls unconscious back

_to the others.)_

** **

**TK:He'll be out for the rest of the day.**

** **

**Gotsumon:Heh!The only way those guys'll get in is over our dead bodies.**

** **

**Digi-Emperor:Okay, Avengers!I can arrange that.**

## Five minutes later…

(_Duo, Matt, Mimi, and Shaggy look on as three big catapults are pushed/pulled up to the edge of the moat.)_

**Mimi:Looks like they're gonna fly in the hard way.**

** **

**Shaggy:Let 'em try.We're ready for them.**

(_Shampoo, Kodachi, and Ukyo argue over one catapult, while Piedmon & Kuno board the other two.)_

** **

**Piedmon (Looking at the girls):Good help is so goddamn hard to find these days.**

** **

**Kuno:Indeed.**

(_Shaggy passes out several guns loaded with boxing gloves on to the other three, and takes one for himself.)_

**Shaggy:As soon as one of them gets close enough, let 'em have it!**

** **

**Kuno:Prepare for your demise, Saotome!We shall come at you over the walls like birds of prey-!**

** **

**Myotismon:Oh shut up and get going!**

(_Myotismon pulls a lever and Kuno goes flying way over the castle to the other side.)_

** **

**Akane:Ooops!Guess I tightened it too much. (That'll teach him.) ^_~**

** **

**Piedmon:Fire!**

(_Gazimon throws a lever and Piedmon flies at the castle, but Duo fires his glove gun and knocks Piedmon back into the moat.)_

** **

**Duo:Touché!**

** **

**Mousse:Too bad.Oh well, we might as well give up.**

** **

**Digi-Emperor:Grrr!If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!****(Gets on the last catapult)**

** **

**Shampoo:Hey!What you doing?!**

** **

**Kodachi:That is my personal catapult!**

** **

**Digi-Emperor:You had your chances!FIRE!**

(_Wormmon throws a lever and the Emperor flies into the castle walls, then falls into the moat.)_

** **

**Mimi:O_O He missed?**

** **

**Matt: Touché number 2.**

(_The Emperor emerges form the moat with a flattened face. Shaggy and the others crack up.)_

** **

**Digi-Emperor:Yo'll pay fo ths, Evenders!**

## Meanwhile, behind the castle…

(_Ryoga & Davis watch Kuno as he goes flying.)_

**Davis:Dumb-dumbs!**

** **

**Ryoga:Never mind them!**

(_Ryoga & Davis lasso two of the castle's outer wall tops, then put on helmets and begin to climb the ropes slowly.Neither of them sees Jetstorm_

_& Veemon standing on either rope, both holding croquet mallets.)_

** **

**Jetstorm:(_These guys'll try anything, won't they?)_**

** **

**Veemon:(_Let's if I remember… Head down… left arm stiff…)_**

(_Once Ryoga & Davis are close enough, Jetstorm & Veemon swing their mallets and strike the helmets.The impacts force the two climbers to_

_slide back to the edge of the moat and fall in.)_

** **

**P-Chan:Bwee!***

*Translation: shit!

** **

**Jetstorm:My, he's a clean pig.**

## Five minutes later, out front…

(_The drawbridge is open, but the gate is closed.Then, Shaggy opens the gate a crack and looks out to reconnoiter.)_

**Shaggy:It's too quiet out here-.O.OOH NO!**

(_Shaggy slams the gate shut and locks it as Gazimon, riding Mammothmon, charges and pushes at the gate.)_

** **

**Gazimon:Yah!Yah, Mammothmon!Break that gate down!**

(_Suddenly, a toy mouse appears from under the gate.Mammothmon freaks at it, and runs away as fast as it can taking Gazimon with it.)_

**Gazimon:WHOA BOY!WHOA!HALT!CEASE!STOP!**

## Ten minutes later…

(_Mimi looks out a window, then returns inside.)_

**Mimi's voice:The coast is clear.**

_(A plank is set, linking the castle to the other side of the moat.Mimi, Matt, Duo, Veemon, Gotsumon, Pegasusmon, and Cell, who is holding TK's_

_sword, sneak across the plank.)_

_ _

** **

**Matt:A clean getaway.**

(_The group sneaks over to a large rock, where Digi-Emperor and the others hide behind said rock to attack.)_

** **

**Tyrannomon:Ah-ah-ACHOOOOO!!**

(_The sneeze makes Tyrannomon shoots fire at Ukyo.)_

**Ukyo:YEEEOOOOOW!**

** **

**Piedmon:You idiot!-_-**

** **

**Shampoo:Where Ranma?**

** **

**Kari:And TK?**

** **

**Kodachi:Ranma-Darling?**

** **

**Ranma & TK's voices:Yoo-hooooo!**

(_Everyone looks at the open drawbridge to see Ranma & TK, making faces and taunting.)_

** **

**Ranma:Nyah, nyah!**

** **

**TK (sticking up his middle finger):Come & get me, Davis!**

** **

**Davis:That son of a-!GET THEM!!!**

(_Ryoga, Davis, and Kuno chase Ranma & TK back into the castle, with Kari, Akane, Tai, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, and Mousse following in hot_

_pursuit.Myotismon grabs the sword from Cell.)_

_ _

_ _

**Myotismon:Ha!Now we-.Hey!This is that brat's sword!**

** **

**Shaggy's voice:Looking for this?**

(_The others turn to see Jetstorm & Shaggy on the other side of the plank.Jetstorm is holding the Sword.)_

** **

**Jetstorm:Come and get it, boys!**

** **

**Digi-Emperor:GET THE SWORD NOW!!!!**

(_The villains chase Shaggy & Jetstorm back into the castle.The two lead them into the bottom of a tower, then escape and lock, chain, and nail_

_the door shut.)_

** **

**Myotismon:Where are we?**

** **

**Tarou:From the obvious odor and surroundings, I'd say we're in the gun powder room.**

** **

**Wormmon:And the door won't open.Definitely not good.**

** **

**Tyrannomon:Ah-ah-ahhhhhh-!**

** **

**Digi-Emperor:O.ONonononono!**

(_Piedmon quickly puts his finger on Tyrannomon's nose.)_

**Piedmon:DON'T SNEEZE YOU STUPID DIGIMON, OR YOU'LL BLOW US ALL TO THE MOON!**

** **

**Gazimon:If not to Kingdom Come.**

## Back outside…

(_Ranma, TK, Jetstorm, and Shaggy rejoin the others at one mile from the castle.)_

**Mimi:You guys okay?**

** **

**TK:Fine.You know, I wonder if Ryoga and Davis are stubborn enough to open all those doors we set up?**

(_As if on cue, there's a large explosion coming from the castle.)_

**Stooge Patrol:Yes.^_^!!!**

### 

### Akane & Kari's Voices:YOU JUST HAD TO OPEN EVERY DOOR, DIDN'T YOU?!

### 

### Davis' voice:OH SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!

** **

**Ranma:So, what happened to the SLI guys?**

** **

**Shaggy:They're going on a trip in about ten seconds.**

** **

**Tyrannomon's voice:AH-AH-AAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOO!**

(_There's a smaller explosion as the tower that the villains are in lifts off like a rocket, heading for the moon.)_

**Digi-Emperor's voice:_TYRANNOMON, YOU'RE SO GODDAMN STUPID!!!!_**

** **

**Jetstorm:Well that takes care of them.**

** **

**Veemon:BON VOYAGE!!**

** **

**Gotsumon:FAREWELL TO THEE!**

** **

**Singing Sword:"Farewell to thee, farewell to thee…"**

** **

**Jetstorm:Aww!Does this mean we have to give it back?**

** **

**Ranma:-_-… Come on, tin-head!I'll buy you one at the souvenir shop before we leave.**

## That evening, at Camelot…

(_The AX kneels before King Arthur, while Ranma holds up the Sword.)_

**Ranma:Your majesty, we have recovered your Singing Sword from the Sinister League of Injustice.**

** **

**King Arthur (takes back the sword):Excellent work!My kingdom and I are forever in your debt.Name thy reward and thou shalt have it.**

** **

**TK:We don't want a reward, sire.**

** **

**Matt, Shaggy, & Mimi:O.O!!!What did you say?**

** **

**Cell:You heard him!**

** **

**Duo:Yeah, we don't want more money!**

** **

**Ranma:That way we get out of a higher tax bracket.**

** **

**Matt:In other words, Nabiki still has your account codes.**

** **

**Ranma:Yeah.-_-**

(_Griff quickly enters, shutting the door behind him.)_

**Griff:Guess who's back?**

** **

**Jetstorm:'Still have that new back door from earlier?**

** **

**King Arthur:They sealed it up when they went after you.**

** **

**Gotsumon:Well, here we go again.BAKUSAI TENKETSU!!**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_THE END_**


End file.
